Conventionally, an ion generation apparatus includes a substrate and two sets of induction electrodes and needle electrodes. Each induction electrode is annularly formed and mounted on a surface of the substrate. Each needle electrode has a base end portion provided in the substrate, and a tip end portion arranged at a central portion of the corresponding induction electrode. When a positive high voltage is applied between the needle electrode and the induction electrode of one set, corona discharge occurs at the tip end portion of the needle electrode, generating positive ions. When a negative high voltage is applied between the needle electrode and the induction electrode of the other set, corona discharge occurs at the tip end portion of the needle electrode, generating negative ions. The generated positive ions and negative ions are delivered into a room by an air blower, and surround and decompose molds and viruses floating in the air (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-044917 (PTD 1)).